


Sharpe Ladies

by Sirins_tree



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirins_tree/pseuds/Sirins_tree
Summary: Fanart of Edith and Lucille for Femslash Exchange 2016. Contains some nudity, too many curtains and a little bit of tea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [placentalmammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/gifts).




End file.
